Hermione Granger (Pocket Pop!)
Hermione Granger is a Pocket Pop! Keychain. She is from the Harry Potter franchise. Background Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September 1979) was a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Hermione was raised as a Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September 1991, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House, despite having the choice to be in Ravenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Halloween in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised but grateful and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets before falling victim to the basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione and Ron both decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as destroying Hufflepuff's Cup, a horcrux with Ron Weasley, using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of Secrets (then opened by Ron imitating Harry saying "open" in Parseltongue). Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron Weasley, and together they had two children: a daughter, Rose, and a son, Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son James and their only daughter, Lily. By 2019, she had become Minister for Magic. History * Hermione Granger was released as a Pocket Pop! in 2016 along with Harry Potter and Lord Vodlemort. Category:Harry Potter